Are you a Prince, or a Dragon?
by Soba Manager
Summary: Levy decides to ask Gajeel a rather surprising question and he has a few surprises in his awnser. A short and sweet one-shot, T for Gajeel.


**This story is actually one of the chapters from my story 'Fairies Tales' but I had originaly intended for it to be a one-shot and there is some wording that i didnt like, so i'm reposting it as I originaly intended. If you don't understand some of this check out the original story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters. If I did what am I doing?**

Chapter 3: Are you a Prince, or a Dragon?

"Hey, Gajeel?"

The Iron Dragon grunted from his position under the blue-haired bookworm. The two of them had been spending some time away from the guild, the super-wedding charged atmosphere being too much for the couple. They had decided to lie down under a tree to nap, though pretty soon, Gajeel grabbed Levy and pulled her atop him to cuddle as they slept. It hadn't been long after that when she had started to ask him something.

"Yeah Shrimp, what's up?" Levy hesitated and looked up at the large man's face with a slight blush on her cheeks. Gajeel gave her a playful grin before leaning over to nuzzle her ear. As he felt her body shiver at the touch, he lightly bit into the lobe causing the blunette to gasp. He chuckled and released her ear before whispering into it, "You don't gotta be shy around me Bookworm, nothing can shock me."

Levy giggled a little at his boast, although her blush didn't lessen. She did, however, look him dead in the eyes and flatly ask, "How do dragons mate?"

Gajeel had been wrong, THIS had shocked him. Enough so that all he said was a strangled "glurgh" and his grip on her loosened. The girl in his arms rolled off him with a loud laugh that continued until she saw that he had regained his composure and was scowling at her, and then she only giggled slightly.

"Sorry Gajeel, but you have to admit that was priceless." He only continued to scowl as he sat up and crossed his legs. The iron mage then tilted his head way before mumbling something that Levy couldn't understand. She raised an eyebrow, crawled over to Gajeel, and said in a low voice, "Sorry, I didn't hear that."

If he picked up the edge in her voice he didn't show it. Instead Gajeel turned to Levy, a slight blush on his own cheeks, and said "Dragon-style?" Levy's irritation quickly turned to confusion, then realization, and then she was once again rolling in the grass with laughter.

"Well shit Shrimp, it's not like Metallicana had any fucking Sex Ed books lying around the place!" He almost whined, "And he for damn sure wouldn't have had 'the talk' with me! Why the hell do you even want to know that anyway?"

Levy tried to reply to the Dragon Slayer's question, but her sides were still wracked with laughter so she attempted to keep it short. "T-that's 'heh heh' not w-what I 'hahaha' I meant." He raised one of his studded eyebrows in confusion and waited for his girlfriend to take control of her laughter before asking, "Well what did you mean?"

The Script Mage wiped the tears from her face as she answered "I meant like selecting a mate, is it for life, things like that." His eyes widened in realization and his mouth opened in a silent 'oohhh' before he let a grin settle on his face. He knew the answer to THIS question, the metal dragon that had raised him had at least covered that in his lessons.

"Well dragons don't mate for life; they're too solitary a creature to stand it. But a male dragon always initiates the coupling by giving her an offering." Levy nodded, her eyes shining at the information that he was giving her, "What kind of offering?" she asked.

The Dragon slayer grinned at the girl next to him before answering, "Young Maidens." Suddenly Levy was less enthusiastic about the direction this lesson was going. "Any girl will do as long as she has a pure heart and isn't ugly by eithers standards. Dragons used to capture girls by the ton cuz the whole 'pure heart' thing is a tough requirement to fill."

Trying to get more information and assure herself at the same time, Levy asked "But they don't eat them or anything, do they?" Gajeel shook his head "No, they only need her to sing. Then they either-" The bookworm cut him off with a quick, "Sing?" He frowned at the interruption, but nodded while replying "Yeah, Metallicana told me that singing is the magic of the soul. When a pure-hearted maiden sings it stills the chaotic nature of the dragons and allows them to, y'know."

Levy did know, as her blossoming red cheeks could attest, even the hardened and deviant Gajeel had a slight reddening around his ears. "What do they do with her, after?" He shrugged and said. "They let them go or allow some 'hero' or 'prince' to save them. It depends on the girl."

The blunette pondered the information for a moment, before she grinned playfully at Gajeel and asked, "So which are you?" He knotted his non-existent eyebrows and grunted in confusion. Levy giggled and clarified, "Are you a dragon, trying to capture an innocent maiden? Or are you a prince trying to rescue one?"

He gave her his own playful grin, before answering, "I'm the fucking dragon, duh." He leaned closer to the small girl to place his head against hers before continuing, "But I ain't looking for any other maiden, cuz no one else can do to me what you have."

The blush that exploded on Levy's face was worth all the Jewels in Fiore. It didn't stop at her cheeks, but continued until almost every inch of her was the color of Erza's hair. He was glad and kinda disappointed that her hair hadn't also turned red, but he was pleased with her reaction nonetheless.

Before either of them could say anymore, they heard the deep voice of Pantherlily above them, "Levy we need your help back at the guild." The couple looked up to see Gajeel's Exceed partner flying towards them. "Apparently no one there knows how to spell **Pulchritudinous**, and Mira need it for some of the invites."

Groaning, they rose from the ground and followed the shrunken cat back to the guild. Levy couldn't help but glance up at her rough boyfriend before beaming and pulling his nearest arm around her shoulders. He glanced down at her in question, but she just shook her head and leaned into him with a sigh. Shrugging, Gajeel turned back to watching his cat, but he couldn't stop the grin that had suddenly plastered itself on his face. The girl in his grip noticed, of course and she sighed again as she tried to remember some of her favorite songs to sing to her guardian dragon that night.

_**Thanks t**__**o **__**SmurfLuvsCookies**__** for the difficult to spell word. Read **__**Years of Evelyn**__** for the word I used. : )**_


End file.
